shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crashing Tide Style
Introduction Crashing Tide is a soft style of Wushu that focuses on moving the users body like a wave from high to low to disrupt and restrict their opponents movements, and force opponents into exhaustion. This style of fighting originally was made 2 generations ago by a practitioner of Chisai Koto who wanted a new way for people to defend themselves while still being peaceful and pacifistic. This style was made with to have precise motions that interrupt opponents actions and control their ability to breathe Teachings Due to descending from Chisai Koto Crashing Tides is a very peaceful style that focuses on the spiritual aspect equally as much as them physical aspect. All practitioners follow the core philosophy that spawned the offshoot. "Waves and Tsunamis don't just appear there are splashes and ripples before them, in battle we seek to stop them but through life we wish to cause them". All student's of Crashing Tide start by learning the core philosophy of the style and giving their own interpretation of the philosophy, after spending a month meditating with Heir by the sea. After this they are trained in the basic guards, grips and motions of the style. High Tide Style This part of Crushing Tide is all about distraction these moves are meant to make it difficult for opponents to continue their movements, so as to shut down their methods of attack while exhausting them. Controlling their movement and breathing patterns while keeping your own open and free is the point of High Tide. ''Heir *Exhale: The user performs a double straight palm strike that compresses the enemies lung with a weaker version of Heir: Punish forces the opponent to exhale in a specific manner to only release oxygen. *Flow: The user Relaxes the muscles in the opponents arms while deflecting it so that their blows quickly lose power as the fight goes on. *Breathe: Using a specific series of blows a users can temporarily restrict the amount that their lunges can expand *Stagnant: By using maid the user cause their opponents body to pass out due to overworking itself with little air *Rush: But quickly undoing all of the previous techniques the opponents body quickly shifts from having too little oxygen to too much causing them to become dizzy and unbalanced. *Exhaust: Is a form of maid that re-energizes the targets nerves so that they feel everything happening to their limbs. This can also be used to help heal damaged hands or feet so that they regain feeling in their limbs. Low Tide Style This Style is all about controlling the actions of opponent, it works by using the lower body to adjust the opponents stance and balance through changes to the ground. Nymph'' *Sink: *Ground: The user prevents their opponents from moving forward or into the air by locating their center of balance and attacking their feet whenever thy try to move forwarding instead of retreat. Due to focusing on the opponents lower body they become more susceptible to upper body attacks. This Technique becomes more effective with Kenbunshoku Haki. *Erupt: *Erode: * Flowing Sea Style Is a style that is meant as a collection of Stances and situation techniques, some of these techniques require that the users to temporarily become stiff and vulnerable to work. * Typhoon: * Wade: The user walks slowly like their bodies in water, practitioners of this style understand the disadvantages of both too much force as well as too little. This technique was made to use the perfect amount of force to move along the surface of any material. It's a mixture of Weave, the users sense of balance, and the ability to reduce their movements stress on the environment but increase it on themselves. Due to not effecting the environment this technique are silent while using Wade. * Breeze: As Wade focuses on slow precise motions breeze focuses on quick floaty ones. Its based off of a combination of sought and Flute to preform fluid motions that allow the users to move easily on both the ground and through the air. Their movements often contain flips and spins and uses the shivering of sought to adjust themselves in midair and evade their opponents. Category:Fighting Styles Category:Childish Chimera